lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil Nuts
"Brazil Nuts" is the first segment of the third episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the first episode of Season 1 to air on the CBS Saturday morning lineup. It aired on September 16, 1995, along with "South Sea Sick" and "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Plot Timon is trying to catch bugs in the Amazon River, but then Pumbaa comes out of the water and Timon tells him that he scared away dinner. Timon then spots a bunch of bubbles, and Pumbaa determines they came from a piranha. The two then get chased off by a giant piranha and Timon decides that a big sign should be put by the lake that says "Warning: Piranha" after that incident, which Pumbaa shows him that two signs are already there, much to the meerkat's embarrassment. Timon and Pumbaa then spot a worm, but then a bird eats it. Pumbaa claims that they will starve, but Timon asks Pumbaa if they think that a buffet of bugs appears before them. A buffet does appear, and Timon claims that they have found "Shangri-la". Timon is really happy about the buffet, but Pumbaa thinks that the buffet is "a little convenient". Timon corrects him and says it's "incredibly convenient". Timon then claims he'd like to salute the person who thought this up as a pink snake named Eduardo (Eddie for short) tries to eat him. Pumbaa then screams and Timon mistakes Eddie for a waiter and asks him for ants. Eddie promises that he will get Timon ants, and Pumbaa says that snakes usually try to eat their species, but Timon claims that they are in a foreign land and they must try to greet the cultures of the world with open arms. Eddie then goes to his friend, Ralph, and tells him that they must get ants, but Ralph hits him and says they were supposed to eat Timon and Pumbaa. He then tells Eddie to get the horseradish. Pumbaa overhears the conversation and decides to warn Timon. We then cut to a shot of the bug buffet, which appears to have been eaten up by Timon (who is now unrealistically obese), and he makes a joke about how long it could take to get some ants, and claims that they "must be after the uncles, too!" and then laughs. Timon thinks nobody heard the joke until Pumbaa comes rushing in and claiming that the snakes will eat them. The warthog is then taken away, and Ralph falls from the sky. Timon tells the snake that Pumbaa is missing and shoves a dollar bill into Ralph's eye as he asks him how long it took Eddie to get him some ants. Ralph says that he is sorry about not bringing the ants, and tells him that there are some bugs in the private dining room, and Timon is excited about this. We then find out that Timon (inexplicably back in his normal form) and Pumbaa are trapped in a net, and Timon realizes that the buffet really was a trap. Meanwhile, Eddie returns and tells Ralph that he brought horseradish, but ended up bringing a horse and a radish instead. This makes Ralph really angry! Timon tells Pumbaa that the snakes trapping them was a violation of the food chain. They then escape the net and have a plan. Ralph sends the horse and the radish away on the rocket while explaining the correct kind of horseradish to Eddie. Then Timon and Pumbaa show up and make up their own advertisement for a fast food establishment called "Carnivore King". When they drive Ralph and Eddie up to the actual place, it actually leads to the Amazon River, where piranhas attack the snakes, who then get chased (and possibly eaten) by the giant piranha. Timon then tells Pumbaa that he calls the piranha attack "fast food" and then laughs. Voice cast Starring *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Rob Paulsen as Ralph *Richard Karron as Eddie Appearances Media Timon meets Ralph|Timon encounters Ralph Timon & Pumbaa - This is not a restaurant!|Timon realizes the bug buffet is actually a trap Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1